


A Secret Language

by xenteaa



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenteaa/pseuds/xenteaa
Summary: You and Five work for the Commission. One of your missions brings you to a party.
Relationships: Five Hargreeves & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, five hargreeves/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this ask on tumblr: "Since in season 2 Diego said that their dad made them learn ball room dances, I wonder if Five ever taught YN how to dance in your Umbrella Academy AU." and i couldnt resist writing it.  
> please note that Five and reader are in their late 20s in this fic. it's also part of my AU, and if you want some background story check out my headcanons here https://xenteaart.tumblr.com/post/630495035755036672/partnership  
> hope u enjoy <3

“Do we really have to go to this party?” you sighed, quite obviously displeased with the news as you looked at the invitation card in your hands, “Why can’t we just wait for the mark outside and get him after the party?”

“I’ve told you, Y/N. We have to talk to the guests there too, they might get us the information we need. It’s not _just_ about getting rid of the mark,” Five replied, pouring himself a mug of coffee, “Why are you suddenly so reluctant to go? You’re usually the one complaining we never go out and have fun.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean on a mission? I just don’t fancy chasing after our man wearing a dress and high heels afterwards.”

“You don’t have to wear a dress and high heels.”

“It’s a party, and we’re in the 70s.”

“Yes, but you can wear a nice suit,” he shrugged, sipping on his coffee, “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

You contemplated the idea for a few seconds and nodded.

“You know what, fair point.”

\---

The two of you looked absolutely _magnificent_. In fact, you were blending in even more than you’d imagined, having matching suits and a very similar energy about you, you were totally passing as a couple with flawless fashion sense. Well, you sort of were a couple. A bit more complicated than just a couple but either way, nobody questioned your presence at the party, and it could definitely count as success.

Five smirked, clearly proud of himself because you two were quite literally turning heads as you walked. You wouldn’t exactly say that all this attention was, in any way, a good thing but since being discreet was no longer an option, you figured you might as well indulge yourselves and have some fun.

As you entered the main hall, Five swiftly grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby table and offered it to you, taking another one for himself afterwards. You couldn’t help but notice how smug he was ever since you set foot in the house.

“What? Why are you being so weird?” you asked, taking a sip of your champagne and humming at the taste of expensive alcohol approvingly.

“It’s nothing. You look lovely, that’s all.” he shook his hand and looked away, a mischievous smile still curving his lips and deepening the dimples on his cheeks.

“Five Hargreeves paying compliments? _Now_ I’m starting to worry,” you chuckled slightly, finishing up your glass and putting it on the tray of a passing waiter with a polite nod that said _“thank you”_.

You would be lying if you said Five never complimented you. He did but it was usually too matter-of-factly to strike you as anything meaningful, but this time felt different. There was tenderness and undisguised affection glimmering in his irises, and you almost melted under his gaze, completely taken aback by his sudden sincerity.

He extended his hand and urged you to take it with a quiet _“c’mon”_ , which you did almost immediately, still a little confused. In a matter of seconds you found yourself in the very middle of the hall, surrounded by other guests that were dancing and chatting, and then you realized. Oh.

“Really?” you asked, eyeing Five suspiciously, but instead of answering your question he simply placed one of your hands on his shoulder and rested his own hand on your waist, then taking your other hand and interlocking his fingers with yours tightly.

_“Hey, you know how to dance?” you asked, your voice bleeding with curiosity as you put down Vanya’s book and turned your head to Five._

_“Yeah, why,” he replied coldly, almost annoyed that you were distracting him from the equations he was scribbling on the walls of your temporary shelter, that being a half destroyed library._

_“Will you teach me?” you said with overflowing enthusiasm, completely ignoring Five’s indifference. After six years of being stuck in the apocalypse together you knew better than to take it personally. He was a big ball of grumpiness most of the time, and you simply accepted it instead of trying to get under his skin about it._

_“I’m busy.”_

_“We have all the time in the world.” you noted grimly as you looked around._

_He didn’t respond._

_“You’ve been at it for hours now. Take a break. ‘S good for the brain to switch between activities, helps the neural pathways or whatever,” you continued with your pestering, knowing full well Five was going to give up eventually. He always did because it was easier for him to give you whatever you wanted and get back to his business than waste his time arguing with you and still end up doing what you asked._

_“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know.”_

_You nodded with a wide smile and clapped your hands excitedly, springing to your feet and getting ready for a dancing lesson._

“I’m just making sure your skills are still intact,” he replied, leading the dance and barely giving you the time to ease into it.

To your own surprise you weren’t nervous at all, even though people were watching. It’s not that you weren’t afraid of embarrassing yourself because you certainly were, but the comfort and confidence that being in Five’s arms gave you made all of your fleeting worries dissolve into the air in an instant.

You relaxed into his touch and simply _let_ the dance happen, allowing the music to infiltrate your system and carry you around the room as you waltzed to the tunes carefree. It began to feel like the entire world was ceasing to exist outside of that room, your focus shifting to your intertwined fingers and the gentle wind that was going through your hair as you followed the rhythm of the melody.

It wasn’t just dancing, not to the two of you - as your bodies were gracefully moving around the hall, your minds were being plagued with the memories of your years in the apocalypse; your hearts filling with ache and relief all at once.

You closed your eyes for a mere second, and as you opened them you were in the middle of that library again, ash and bone being the only decoration to your improvised ballroom; your fancy clothing contrasting with the lifeless exterior you suddenly found yourself in. You blinked again, and the vivid flashback was gone. As your eyes met Five’s, you knew he was thinking the same thing.

Sharing this dance felt like speaking a secret language, the one that only the two of you were able to understand, and right now you were talking without a single word escaping your lips. You could hear him say _“I’m so glad that I have you and I promise we’ll get out of this too” _and he knew your reply would follow right after, being _“I care for you so deeply I wouldn’t mind any life, just as long as it’s with you”.___

__The gratitude and your eternal devotion to each other were spilling out of your hearts as you held each other close, circling the room so completely lost in your dance and flashbacks._ _

__As the music stopped, the deafening absence of it quickly snapped you both out your daze. You blinked a few times, adjusting to the reality you already managed to forget all about, and gave Five a bright yet somewhat sad smile. He knew what was on your mind and rubbed his thumb against the back of your palm in a reassuring manner, then leading you out of the room to a quieter and less crowded space._ _

__“Had a good time?” he asked casually, walking down the corridor as the noises of the party were becoming more and more muffled with each step you both took._ _

__You granted him with a thankful nod and a happy _“m-hmm”_ in response._ _

__“Good. Now we have to get back to work,” Five said sternly, but a hint of regret still managed to seep through his seemingly serious tone, and you exhaled through your nose loudly, hating to admit he was right._ _

__Back to work._ _


End file.
